Blueberries
by 1tT4k3sTw0
Summary: AU: When Officer Nick Wilde is assigned to the boring, crime-free field of Bunnyburrow he is positive he'd die of boredom, that is until he nearly collides with a pretty young bunny selling blueberries. Nick is now on a quest to win over Judy Hopps, which makes him the rival of local fox Gideon Grey as they both try to win the rabbit's affection. This is a 3-part miniseries.
1. Chapter 1

Finnick let out an aggravated snarl, startling Nick who sat beside him in the patrol car, staring at the smaller fox in surprise.

"If you sigh one more time…" Finnick's deep voice was low with threat, "I'll claw your lungs out so you can't even breathe."

"Oh, pardon me," Nick replied with a curled lip. "I guess I should be jumping for joy, after all it's not everyday we get assigned to a backwoods crime-free town."

"And whose fault is that," Finnick shot back.

Nick didn't reply. He and Finnick were members of the ZPD and partners at that, the only foxes on the force. They had only been on the job for a few months but Nick had already crossed the line with Chief Bogo.

The fox wasn't what one would call 'by the book' which led to breaking protocol, meeting up with certain crime bosses, and just down right not listening. Throw in a buffalo as short tempered as Bogo and Nick was down on the bottom of the ZPD food chain and he had dragged Finnick down with him. Just yesterday Bogo had gotten a call from the sheriff of Bunnyburrow, a flu had spread amongst a majority of his already tiny force and he had wondered if the buffalo could spare a couple of cops. Turns out he could.

"If he had to punish us," Nick went on, "Couldn't he have sent us to a dingy, shady, part of Zootopia where there's _actual_ crime."

"That would've made you happy," Finnick said, "Bogo couldn't have that."

Nick sighed again, despite Finnick's threat, and looked out the window. Bunnyburrow was miles upon miles of hills and fields, with rows and rows of carrots as far as the eye could see. He grinded his teeth, dreading the boredom this place would no doubt drown him in.

"You realize the worst crime we'll see here is two bunnies starting a vicious fist fight over a carrot, right?"

Finnick didn't reply, keeping his eyes on the dusty road. Nick couldn't blame him for his bad mood though; he had been dragged involuntarily into Nick's unorthodox crime solving.

Suddenly they were passing food stands, bunnies selling carrots, lettuce, and a bunch of other gross vegetables. But then he saw it.

"Stop the car, stop the car," Nick insisted and Finnick pulled up beside the series of stands, pulling the stick shift into park.

"What," the fennec fox demanded, unnerved by Nick's broad grin that had come out of nowhere.

"Can't you _read_ ," the fox demanded his eyes on the last stand. "They sell _blueberries_!"

Finnick rolled his eyes as Nick pulled out change from the car's cup holder, "We're already late for the sheriff's office."

"And we'll be late either way," Nick replied, "So we might as well get some delicious orbs of heavenly bliss while we're at it."

He opened the door and slammed it behind him as he raced toward the stand, nearly startling small bunnies and sheep to death as he raced past them; he was reminded that he and Finnick were probably the only predators in all of Bunnyburrow. Joy.

Nick skidded to a halt at the blueberry stand but his ears drooped when he didn't see anybody.

"Hello," he leaned forward over the table, "Anybody here?"

"Hold on," a voice under the table said and then a bunny popped up and Nick nearly collided noses with her.

The two jumped back, the bunny nearly dropped the basket of blueberries she held in her arms.

"I'm sorry," she said, fixing her sun hat. "I didn't see you there."

Nick only stared at her, taking in her gray fur, pink nose and shining violet eyes, she was in good health and curvy in all the right places, her pink shirt and blue jeans hugged her just right. Nick tried to swallow but his mouth had gone dry. _Oh my God_ , he thought to himself, _Bunnies aren't supposed to be this hot!_

"Hello," she spoke and Nick jolted, he had been studying her lips but not the words that had been coming out of them. "Are you okay?"

"Never better," he replied honestly then leaned forward to rest his elbows on the table, offering his one hundred dollar grin as he lifted his sunglasses to rest atop his brow. "How are _you_ , Cottontail?"

Her brows raised but answered, "Just fine, thank you. Can I get you anything…Officer?"

"Blueberries," he replied, wagging his tail. "I've been having a bad day; darling and I _really_ need to cheer up." _And watching you move will definitely help_.

"Bad day," she echoed, her head tilted in curiosity.

"Let's just say my boss doesn't approve of how I solve a case."

"I'm sorry," she said, her ears drooping in compassion. "But you can look on the bright side."

Nick's brow furrowed, "Bright side?"  
"You're a cop, you get to spend all day making the world a better place," she told him then gazed at his badge with a soft sigh, "I've always wanted to join the force."

Nick blinked in surprise, he had never heard of a rabbit wanting to be a cop before but if Finnick (who was smaller than this fine glass of carrot juice) could make it he didn't she why she couldn't. But before he could say that she looked at him expectantly and holding out her paw which looked so delicate and soft. "If you want blueberries you'll need to pay."

"Oh, right, right," Nick nodded quickly and pulled out his change and a few wrinkled bills, suddenly embarrassed by the state of his money, something that had never happened before. She took the money from him and Nick felt a bolt of electricity when their paws touched, hers was soft (he called it) and warm and he tried to swallow again but failed.

The bunny turned around to pull out a cloth bag, giving Nick the chance to admire her fluffy tail and he fought the urge to lick his lips. She turned back around and Nick decided her eyes were just as nice to look at.

As she bagged the blueberries Nick spoke, "You could be."

She stopped and looked at him, "Excuse me?"

"You could be a cop," Nick told her, "I believe in you."

She blinked and suddenly looked flustered which made Nick's heart squeeze with delight. Her eyes darted back down as she continued to bag the fruit, "You don't even know me."

"I'm an excellent judge of character," he replied. _And good looks_.

"What is an officer of the ZPD doing here anyway," she changed the subject, "Are you on some dangerous case?"

"Not exactly," he began. Telling her he was basically being grounded by his chief probably wouldn't impress her.

"How long does it to buy blueberries," a familiar deep voice made Nick jump and suddenly there was Finnick, he was just barely able to look over the table at the bunny who stared at him in surprise.

"Officer Finnick," Nick greeted with a smile, trying to squash his mortification over the fact he had just _jumped into the air_ right in front of this rabbit. "How are you?"

"Impatient," the fox glared up at him. "We have to _go_ , Wilde."

"And we will, we will," Nick assured him, accepting the bag from the bunny. "But first I want a taste test." And then he popped a blueberry into his mouth.

Nick nearly fell over as soon as the juice hit his tongue. It was sweet and tangy all at once and the shell was so crisp as it cracked between his teeth and he wanted to cry from how perfect it was.

"I need a million more of these," Nick turned to her bunny; clutching the bag to his heart as if was his most prized possession.

She giggled and it was like music to his ears, Nick found himself leaning in.

"I'm afraid I don't have that many with me right now," she informed him. "But if you have the time later drop by at the Hopps residence and you can be buried in blueberries."

Nick's eyes widened, this bunny had just totally asked him to come to her place, her place meant her house, her house meant her room, her room meant her bed, her bed meant-

An old beat up black and white truck with a star on its door suddenly stopped beside them, the engine making a rattling nose and exhausted causing the three animals to cough. A pudgy porcupine jumped out of the truck and fixed Nick and Finnick with a stern look.

"I was wondering if you two had gotten lost," the porcupine snapped in a deep country accent as he stomped over.

Nick stared at the porcupine, trying to figure out what he was talking about when the bunny spoke: "Sheriff Pines!"

 _Oh…_

The porcupine smiled warmly at the bunny, "Good afternoon, Miss Judy. You get prettier every time I see you. I see you've already met the newest members of Bunnyburrow."

The bunny smiled at them with newfound excitement and Nick immediately smiled back even if it was probably a seriously dorky grin, after all how cute was the name Judy! "I've heard about you! My dad said we'd be getting new officers but I never suspected…" She looked Nick over and he desperately wished he could read her mind and figure out what she thought of him.

"Didn't expect to get someone so handsome," he asked with a wink and Finnick rolled his eyes.

"I was actually expecting prey," she replied, "We don't get many predators out here. Not that that's a bad thing," she quickly added. "Anyway welcome to Bunnyburrow, I'm Judy Hopps."

"Wilde," he replied offering a paw, "Officer Nick Wilde and this is my partner, Finnick."

"Hello," Judy smiled down at Finnick who only nodded in return. For a second Nick was terrified she'd leave him hanging but then she took his paw in hers and he felt his toes curl.

Pines cleared his throat loudly and Judy pulled away quickly. "We need to get going," the porcupine told them, "I had other stuff to do today besides waiting on you two." Nick highly doubted that but managed to bite his tongue just in time.

Pines went back to his truck that rattled as he drove back down the road, Finnick grabbed Nick's arm and started to lead/drag him back to the car.

"I'll hold you to that promise about being buried in blueberries," he called after Judy.

She laughed and nodded, waving goodbye.

As soon as the two foxes were in their car Nick snatched his friend's shoulders, turning him so he would look Nick right in the eye, Finnick looked at him with wide eyed discomfort.

"Finnick!" he nearly screeched, "I have a crime to solve!"

"What crime," the fennec fox demanded.

"The horrible crime of that bunny not dating me, mark my words Finnick I'm going to solve that crime if it's the last thing I do!"

.

They had followed Officer Pines to his office which was a small building, nothing compared to the ZPD precinct. And besides Pines there were only three mammals working in the office. A brown-furred bunny named Barbara who answered the calls but spent most of her time checking social networks on her outdated computer. Then there were two officers, Munch and Crunch, a goat and a beaver who spent most of their times playing cards and telling jokes.

Nick shot a look at Finnick that said exactly what he was thinking. They would literally die of boredom from this place.

Pines' wife was a real estate agent that had already rented out a small house for them; it was a yellowing white with a blue shingled roof. It didn't take long for Nick and Finnick to visit the office and unpack at their new house and then they decided to walk. There wasn't much else to do.

"Let's find a store," Nick told his friend as they walked through his grass, his teeth blue from the blueberry juice, he was sadly out.

"Why," Finnick asked, his sunglasses on as he looked around, watching a couple of bunnies chase a ball around.

"Because stores have mammals," Nick replied, "And mammals have information."

"You're really going to go and hunt down that rabbit," he demanded.

"Indubitably," Nick grinned, "I'm a big believer in not wasting time."

"Remember when it took ten minutes to unpack," Finnick asked, "It would've taken five if you hadn't wasted time."

Nick rolled his eyes before perking up as they found the heart of the town. Stores and larger houses crowded around together, rabbits, sheep, and to his surprise he saw a weasel, walking through grocery stores, saloons, toy shops, auto stores, and anything else you'd need to live out in the country.

Nick's nose twitched and he followed a delicious scent that led him to a bakery with the name Grey painted above the door. He looked around for his partner and saw Finnick disappear into the toy store; Nick knew he liked to amuse himself by pantomiming as a toy and scaring the living daylights out of unsuspecting children so he left him to it.

Inside the bakery was pleasantly warm and cozy; he could practically feel his stomach becoming full by inhaling the sheer scent of cakes and pies. He walked over to admire an array of sweets behind a glass case, they all were practically works of art and Nick couldn't imagine eating them, though a blueberry pie did catch his attention.

"Well bless my stars," a voice spoke and Nick looked up to see an aging female fox behind the register, she was pleasantly plump and had kind smile.

Nick blinked; he hadn't expected to see any foxes here.

"Hello there, darling," she said, "Can't say I've seen you around Bunnyburrow."

"I just arrived," Nick told her, "I kinda became an official member of Sheriff Pines' entourage."

The older fox admired his badge, "Bless me, never thought I'd see a fox officer. Can I help you with anything?"

Nick leaned against the counter, his back to the door, "I actually need some directions, Mrs…?"

"Grey, Darla Grey," the fox replied.

"Mrs. Grey," Nick continued as the bell over the door jangled but he didn't look away, "I was wondering if you knew where the Hopps family lives."

Mrs. Grey looked over his shoulder then looked back at him, "The Hopps family?"

Nick nodded, "I kinda have a date."

"A date," a familiar voice spoke up behind him, "With you, Officer Wilde?"

Nick's fur stood on end as he whirled around to see Judy Hopps smirking at him.

"J-Judy," he grinned, his entire body going hot. "How are you?" He leaned his elbow against the counter but ended up slipping and falling to the checkered floor, knocking down a cup of suckers (take one they're free!) with him.

"Are you alright," the two girls spoke simultaneously and Nick scurried to get back to his feet.

"Fine, fine, totally fine," he said, still mortified as he picked up the suckers and placed them back on the counter. He turned back around to smile at Judy, trying to smooth out his fur. "We meet again."

"One would almost think you're stalking me," she smiled with raised brows, a paw on her curvy hip. She had a bag over her shoulder that was stuffed with blueberries.

"Of course not," he insisted, leaning against the counter and trying to appear suave and confident. "When I said date I only meant an engagement, a meeting if you will, you promised me more of those delicious blueberries and I wanted to collect." He forced his eyes off her and to the bag.

"I'm afraid I can't hand these out," she told him with a shrug, walking over to the counter, "They're for the Grey Family bakery."

"And we appreciate every berry," Mrs. Grey smiled and accepted the bag. "Your family grows the sweetest berries I've ever tasted."

Judy smiled at her before looking at Nick, "So you really want to get some more, do you?"

"I really do," Nick replied, smiling as well.

"Well I'm more than ready to offer you some but you'll have to work for it."

Nick's ears perked up and his grin widened as he thought of _so_ many scrumptious ways to 'work for it'. "I'd do absolutely anything," he said, more honest than he had ever been in his life.

"Great," Judy beamed, giving a tiny hop, her shirt rising slightly to show a flash of her belly, Nick almost whimpered.

"We just have to wait for Gideon and then we'll be on our way."

Nick blinked, those words breaking him away from a pretty fantastic fantasy, "Who now?"

"My son, Gideon Grey," Mrs. Grey spoke up, smiling fondly.

"He's a sweet guy," Judy told him, "He's our age so I'm sure you two will get along."

 _Oh I seriously doubt that_ …

As if the words had summoned him the door jingled open and in walked a husky fox whose fur was neatly combed atop his head, he wore a pink apron over a checkered shirt.

"I finished the deliveries, Ma," the fox told his mother, then his eyes fell to Judy and they gleamed as he smiled warmly at her, "Howdy, Judy."

She returned the smile, "Hey, Gideon."

 _Uh-oh_ , Nick thought.

He took a step toward Judy which got Gideon's attention, he looked at Nick with surprise, "Who's this?"

Nick grinned, "Officer Wilde."

"He just moved here to help out Mr. Pines," Judy told Gideon. "But since they're always free he's decided to come and help us at my house in exchange for blueberries."

Gideon narrowed his eyes at Nick, "Is that so?"

"Can't resist being a good, upstanding citizen," Nick replied, a growl slightly escaping his throat but Judy and Mrs. Grey apparently had heard it.

The pretty rabbit urged him to follow her and walked out of the bakery, Nick's eyes trailing after her fluffy tail. Gideon was still glaring at him and Nick returned it as he followed the two outside.

 _Nothing worth winning was ever won easy_.

 **Originally I was going to wait to start this AU but gosh darn it, it all ITS ADORABLE.**

 **The next two chapters will be longer and better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two:

Since the Hopps home was some miles away from the bakery Judy and Nick climbed into Gideon's delivery truck, the bunny sitting between the two foxes. Nick guessed she couldn't sense the tension that crackled between the two foxes which was fine with him. He hated to admit it but this Gideon Grey had wracked up points with her by knowing her for years, it would be tough to beat that but not impossible.

He pulled his phone out to send a quick text to Finnick, telling him where he was going, and as he slid the phone back into his pocket he could actually _feel_ the fennec fox roll his eyes at the text.

"So, Judy," Gideon suddenly spoke up, glancing at the rabbit before returning his eyes to the road, "How did you meet Officer…Willy, was it?"

"Wilde," Nick said his voice low.

"At the fruit stand," Judy told him, "He just _loved_ the blueberries."

"Is that it," Gideon said, his eyes going to Nick who smiled wryly over Judy's head.

"I should tell you," Judy turned to Nick, "As you probably guessed since I'm a bunny…I have a full house. Lot's of kids running around."

"Kids love me," Nick assured her. Which wasn't technically a lie, he hadn't been around any kids in years but who's to say a bunch of bunnies wouldn't love him? Besides, all girls, especially when they were bunnies, loved guys who were good with kids.

Judy smiled at him and Gideon glared. The rabbit looked outside, "Here we are."

The Hopps house was bigger than the stores he had seen so far, but even with its size it still looked crowded with the tons of rabbits of all different ages running around. As Gideon parked his truck two older rabbits walked out of the house that Nick assumed was Judy's parents.

Gideon slid out and offered Judy a paw which she took as she jumped out of the truck; he sent a triumphant grin to Nick as the other fox climbed out.

"Was wondering when you'd two show up," the older rabbit with overalls said as he waddled over to the truck.

"That's my fault, Mr. Hopps," Gideon apologized with a small shrug, "My deliveries took longer than I thought they would."

"Don't worry, no harm done," the lady rabbit smiled. "But it looks like you brought an extra passenger."

Nick stepped forward then, making sure to turn on his most charming smile. "Good afternoon."

"This is Nick Wilde," Judy introduced, "He's one of Sheriff Pines' newest officers, all the way from Zootopia. These are my parents, Stu and Bonnie."

"Hope we haven't broken the law, Officer," Stu joked with a grin.

He was smiling, Bonnie was smiling, Judy was smiling, and Gideon was _not_ smiling, this was going well.

"The only crime you've committed is having the most delicious blueberries I've ever tasted," Nick winked. He thought about also mentioning how they had created the cutest bunny in all creation but decided to save those for the date that would happen in the near future.

Bonnie spoke, "We do try our best."

"That's actually the reason he came over," Judy replied, "He's got some free time and wanted to help us out in exchange for a whole batch."

"Well we could always use an extra set of paws," Stu nodded then studied Nick's uniform. "But do you really want to get that dirty?"

Nick had no idea how it ha happened but minutes later he was wearing Gideon's spare overalls that he kept in his truck, they were baggy as Nick was smaller and skinnier than Gideon.

"That'll have to do," Judy said, studying him. She tried to pull the overalls up a bit, her paws close enough to his hips that it made his skin heat up.

"So what am I suppose to do exactly," Nick asked her. Gideon had already vanished with her parents.

"It's real simple," she assured him, "Pick carrots out of the dirt, pick berries out of bushes, it's not rocket science."

"Right," Nick replied, it sounded mind numbingly boring but he didn't say anything. A couple of Judy's little sisters were peeking around the truck, staring at them.

"Hi," he greeted with a smile. The bunnies immediately raced off, giggling.

"My sisters are huge flirts," Judy warned him good-naturedly.

"Can you blame them," he asked, "I am handsome; I'm an eleven on a scale of ten."

She laughed though Nick couldn't help being a little disappointed she didn't say she agreed. But he kept talking, "But I'm afraid I may have to break your little sisters' hearts. My type is a little older…and I'm a sucker for violet eyes."

Judy looked at him with surprise, blinking said eyes, and Nick smiled.

"Judy," Stu's voice made them jolt in surprise, "Hurry up already!"

"Coming, Dad," Judy called and the two ran out to the field.

Three hours were then spent with Judy standing awkwardly by as Nick and Gideon pulled out carrots and picked berries for her, both insisting to help her whenever she made a move to do something and all the while the two foxes sent glowers at each other that left all the rabbits on edge.

Even when they had a break for a drink the two had nearly knocked each other over to fetch Judy a bottle of water. Gideon won.

"Thanks," Judy told him, accepting the water albeit warily. "But I could've gotten it myself."

"It's no problem," Gideon panted, trying to catch his breath. He slid a sly glance over at Nick, "What're friends for."

Nick's eyes narrowed as he watched him and Judy talk, his fur sticky with dirt and sweat. Gideon said something to Judy he didn't catch and the bunny laughed, the sound reached him and Nick's ears fell flat against his skull. The two walked off and Gideon grinned at Nick as he placed a paw on Judy's shoulder.

 _Smile now, Chubby_ , Nick thought with venom _, it won't last for long_.

.

"Maybe carrot farming isn't your thing," Judy suggested politely.

She sat out on the back porch with Nick who was sprawled out on the aging wood, gasping as the hot sun beat down on him, his back aching and his mind legit numb from such tedious work.

"Maybe you're right," Nick admitted, not even wanting to move his neck to look at her instead staring at the cloudy blue sky. "I'll stick to putting villains behind bars."

"You do that," Judy replied before standing up, "Stay here." She said it like he planned on moving…ever. "I'll be right back," she promised as she scurried into the house.

Nick closed his eyes and took in a breath, his spine and back muscles still throbbing.

Just then a shadow blocked the sun and Nick popped an eye open only to see Gideon's upside down scowl.

"What do you think you're doing," the fellow fox growled down at him.

"Wow, look at you," Nick smiled, "Your head literally blotches out the entire sky."

Gideon's scowl deepened, "Didn't you hear me? I said what do you think your doing?" Nick opened his mouth to offer a sarcastic answer but Gideon continued, "Stay away from Judy."

 _That_ got Nick to sit up, fixing Gideon with an unimpressed expression, "Excuse me?"

"I know your type," Gideon told him, "You're just in it for a hunt and you got your eyes set on Judy. Quit it. She's too smart to fall for your nasty tricks so go ahead and stop."

"And leave her to you," Nick asked, giving Gideon a once over, "What she ever do to deserve _that_ torture?"

Gideon opened his mouth to retort but then Judy's voice interrupted them: "Here you go, Nick."

He lay back down as Judy walked out onto the porch, nearly dropping a giant bag of blueberries that blocked her pretty face from his view, "As promised."

She placed the bag down and smiled up at Gideon, "If you liked blueberries just as much I'd give you some too."

"Oh, you don't have to repay me, Judy," Gideon smiled, "What're friends for." He then extended his paw and caressed Judy's ear and she didn't pull away. Suddenly she and Gideon looked at Nick, Judy's face surprised, "Nick, did you just growl?"

He blinked, not realizing that he had, "My stomach," he tried to cover up.

Thankfully they were interrupted by a peppy ring tone and Gideon pulled out his phone, answering it, "Hello, Ma…Yeah, we just finished…Uh-huh, I'll be there in a bit. Love you." He hung up, "Ma's needs some help at the bakery." He fixed steely eyes on the overalls Nick still wore.

"Go on ahead," Judy told him, "I'll get my mom to wash those and then I'll bring them to you tomorrow."

Gideon nodded, "Alright." He wrapped her in a one arm hug, Nick doing his best not to growl this time, before stepping over the other fox and walking to his truck. He was driving down the road when Judy returned her attention to him, "So…hungry?"

Nick opened his mouth with an 'ah', Judy chuckled before picking up a blueberry from the bag and tossing it into his mouth; he chewed and swallowed and let out a sigh of relief. "That's exactly what I needed, Carrots."

She sat down cross-legged next to him, gazing at him and Nick felt warm. "Are you okay? Helping out wasn't too much to ask a near stranger, right?"

"Near stranger," Nick echoed, "I feel like I've known you my whole life."

Her smile widened, "You and Gideon looked like you were in some sort of competition."

"Did we," he said. He wasn't eager to explain why he and Gideon were out to get each other so he changed the subject. "How long have you've known him?"

"Since I was a kid," she answered then wrinkled her nose which was adorable, "Though we weren't always friends."

"Oh," Nick's ears twitched as he focused all his attention on her words instead of her lips.

"Yeah…he was kind of a jerk. But when we got to high school he started acting a little different, almost shy. We became partners in science class and had to talk to each other and the next thing we knew…we were friends."

At the edge of his vision Nick noticed fluffy ears sticking up from the edge of the porch. Judy noticed too.

"Eavesdropping is rude," she said and the spying bunnies giggled before they climbed up onto the porch, staring at Nick with rapt fascination.

"Hey there," he grinned at them. One of the bunnies jumped at hearing his voice but the others smiled and waved.

"He don't look like Gideon," the smallest bunny told Judy, waddling over to her older sister and sitting on her lap. "He smaller."

"Not that small," Nick said, "And of course I'm skinnier, I wasn't raised in a bakery."  
"Where _did_ you grow up," Judy asked curiously.

"Zootopia," he replied.

She rolled her eyes, "I guessed that but _where_ in Zootopia?"

Nick frowned and tried to think of another topic change when Bonnie stepped out onto the porch. "There you all are," she said, paws on her hips as she looked at her young children. "It's late, come wash up."

As the bunnies scuttled inside Bonnie looked to Nick, "Are you staying for supper, sweetie?"

"I'd love too, ma'am. But my partner is probably wondering where I am, maybe some other time."

"You can at least take a shower before you go," Judy told him, standing up and brushing off her jeans. "I did promise Gideon I'd get his overalls washed up."

All Nick had heard was 'shower'.

Despite the number of residences in the house there were only two bathrooms. The bigger one on the ground floor was currently occupied by tons of bunnies that were washing up for supper. Judy led him upstairs to the smaller bathroom where she, her parents, and some of the older rabbits bathed.

Inside the bathroom Nick startled to struggle out of his overalls as Judy went back downstairs to fetch his uniform. He was half way out, his head stuck, when he heard a knock on the door. "Carrots?"

"It's me, can I come in?"

"Why not? I obviously can't do anything for myself."

He heard the door open and then a giggle as Judy walked in. "Did you get lost in there?"

"I think it's a tent disguised as overalls," he insisted.

"Hold on, I'll help," Judy said.

" _What_ ," Nick's voice came out a little too high-pitched, his fur sticking on end.

"Don't worry," she laughed, "I won't peek."

"Well that's your choice," Nick said as Judy grabbed the top of the overalls, "But I wouldn't go so far as forbidding you to sneak a peek."

Judy laughed and Nick wondered if he should feel disappointed that she took it as a joke.

With her help Nick managed to pull the clothes off, true to her word Judy had her eyes shut tight and Nick was kind of annoyed she trusted him so easily. Did he somehow become the harmless boy next door?

He stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain forward to block his view of her. "I'm safe."

"Safe," Judy echoed.  
"Oh, trust me Carrots, if you saw me in the nude you'd have attacked me without a moment's hesitation."

She laughed again as Nick turned the water on, the warm spray hitting his back.

"Your uniform is by the sink," she told him before he heard the door opening and Judy made a sound of surprise then a huff of annoyance. "What did I say about eavesdropping?"

Giggles answered her and Nick chuckled as the water ran through his fur. Judy continued to rebuke her siblings as she shut the door behind her.

One shower later Nick was clean, dry, and back in his uniform, walking downstairs where Judy waited for him, the bag of blueberries once again in her arms, "Want me to drive you home," she offered as Nick took the bag from her.

"I would love that," Nick answered as he followed her out onto the porch, hearing the chaos of the dinning room.

But dreams of sitting in a nice cozy car with this pretty little bunny were dashed when he recognized a car that just then drove into the yard. Finnick jumped out and walked over to the two, looking up at the red fox with his usual glower.

"Hey, buddy," Nick greeted, pulling out a piece of fruit from the bag and waved it temptingly in the air, "I got blueberries."

"Bogo just called," the fennec fox growled. "He wanted to ask how we'd settle in."

Nick frowned, dread burning in his stomach, "What did you say?"

Finnick stared at him, "Take a wild guess."

"Wonderful," Nick replied, his shoulders sagging, "I can always count on you, buddy."

"Sorry," Judy spoke up, looking at him apologetically, "Are you in trouble because of me?"

"He's in trouble because of him," Finnick told her. "Now come-"

A sudden squeal had everyone's fur standing on end. Nick whirled around in time to see a gaggle of Judy's small siblings running out onto the porch and staring at Finnick like he was a unicorn. The small fox wisely took a step back.

"He's so _tiny_ ," one of them whispered in awe.

Judy's eyes widened, "Uh-oh."

The bunnies rushed at Finnick who had just enough time to turn around before being overrun by the children, his ears and tail being yanked and pulled but to Finnick's defense he didn't snap at the children like Nick expected he would.

"What are you _doing_ ," Judy cried out and hurried down the steps to drag her family off the cop. A few minutes later she had successfully wrangled up the brood and Nick had safely put Finnick back in the car, the little fox's fur sticking up and his eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry," Judy repeated for the hundredth time to Finnick as her brothers and sisters skipped back inside.

"Don't worry about it," Nick assured her, "He's scrappy; he'll be fine."

Judy didn't look convinced as Nick climbed into the passenger seat, placing the bag of blueberries on the console.

"I'll see you later, right," Nick asked her, leaning over the steering wheel to smile down at her.

Judy smiled softly at him, "Sure, but for your own safety let's do that anywhere _but_ my place."

Nick winked, "Whatever you say, Cottontail."

.

In the next few weeks a pattern formed. Nick and Finnick would wake up at their new house, get ready for the day and go to the office where they listened to Mr. Pines give his morning pep talks before he disappeared for his hourly snack breaks. Finnick would then play cards with Munch and Crunch and beat them every time no matter what game they played, be it poker or go fish. While Nick sat next to his friend and stared at his phone, waiting for his own break where he would search through town until finding Judy (usually with a family member or Gideon) to which he would chat her up, throwing in some flirting here and there that would make her stop for a second before continuing their talk. Gideon was hanging out with her more and more, the two always having a smile on their faces, Nick catching them mid-laugh, and before Gideon left he always managed to touch her, be it a pat on the shoulder or back or a hug. Meanwhile Nick's undeniable charm was working on the rest of Bunnyburrow, every time he went shopping or Judy hunting he felt flirty eyes on him, along with smiles and winks he always returned, after all he had a reputation to uphold. And while he was unconsciously attracting all the single ladies of Bunnyburrow Finnick was unconsciously attracting the attention of all the children. Turns out his scaring them didn't lower their opinion of him, the rabbits and sheep being downright fascinated by this grown animal that was smaller than them.

Nick was slightly annoyed though, while Judy was nice to him she didn't seem to be interested in him in _that_ way. But once in a while she'd touch his paw, smile a little brighter than usual, and look at him longer than necessary that inspired him to try harder.

But then something happened that Nick did not see coming, someone actually committed a crime.

He was checking his many social networks while Finnick got Munch out of his leather jacket (even though Finnick was too small to wear it), when Barbara suddenly burst into the room, ranting over how Johnny's grocery store had been robbed. Nick and Finnick were all too eager to jump into their patrol car and head out to the store while Munch and Crunch stayed behind to figure out a strategy to beat Finnick.

Sheriff Pines and a small crowd had already appeared. When the two foxes slipped through said crowd Nick noticed a few young ladies winking at him but this time he stayed focused and didn't wink back, he still couldn't believe something had actually happened. But sure enough when they walked into the store a sheep was practically sobbing over his empty cash register and Nick noticed the freezer had been left open, a couple of drinks have obviously been taken.

Sheriff Pines was trying to comfort the sheep, ordering the two to look around for any clues, they did so but Nick couldn't see anything out of the ordinary except for the missing drinks and money.

"Don't you have any security cameras," Finnick asked the sheep, Johnny. But he shook his head mournfully, "I did but the thief ripped the tapes up, there's nothing left!"

Before they could ask any more questions a familiar bunny slipped into the store.

"Carrots," Nick greeted her with a wag of his tail. "What's up?"

"I heard there was a robbery," she looked to the sobbing sheep. "I guess I wasn't lied to."

"This is great," Nick told her. When he received weird looks from her and Finnick he quickly continued, "You can help us. You can become my apprentice and get some training for when you become a cop!"

Judy stared at him; like she was surprised he remembered that conversation that they had weeks ago when they first met. Nick was surprised she actually thought he'd have forgotten such a momentous day.

"Look, Wilde," the sheriff walked over to Nick while Judy studied the store. "I like Judy just as much as you-" _Oh, I doubt that sheriff_.-"But we can't invite random citizens into our crime scene."

Sheriff Pines looked like he had more things to say but then Judy called out to them. "I found something!" She was leaning into the still open freezer, her cute derriere up in the air for all to see.

Nick smirked at the porcupine as he strolled over to Judy, leaning over her, "That's my girl. What'd you get?"

She moved slightly to look up at her; just enough for their bodies to brush together and Nick's heart went crazy. She held up her paw to show him a tuft of black and white fur between her fingers.

"Is that rabbit hair," he asked, stepping back so Judy could stand up straight.

"I don't…think so," Judy studied it, "But it's definitely not from Johnny."

"Well, look at you junior ZPD officer," Nick smiled, "You found your first clue."

Judy smiled at the ground, looking flustered but pleased, "It was no big deal."

Sheriff Pines walked over and took the fur from Judy, examining it, "We need to send this out to be tested," he decided.

"How long will it take for the results to come back," Nick asked him.

"Hmm…probably a few days, tops, 'Til then let's just keep our eyes and ears open for this no good rascal."

 _It's like he stepped right out of a western movie_ , Nick thought to himself with a shake of his head.

While Finnick stayed behind to get a snack and Sheriff Pines went to send the fur off to the lab Nick decided to follow Judy who was on her way to the toy store to pick up some presents for a set of siblings.

"Hold on a sec," Nick told her before scurrying to the patrol car. He returned a moment later with a sticker.

"What's that," she asked curiously.

"It's for you," he answered, placing the golden sticker over her heart. "You're an official junior officer of the ZPD."

Judy stared down at the badge in shock before lifting her paw to softly trace it. "Thank you," she breathed like this was the greatest gift she had ever received.

Nick followed her to the toy story, offering small talk as she looks at the aisles of dolls, books, and building blocks.

"You won't believe what they wanted when I first asked them," she began.

"What?"

"Your partner."

Nick burst into laughter imagining Finnick being hugged and cuddled by a bunch of baby bunnies, wearing a big red bow to finish it off.

"I can slip him some sleeping medicine and drive him over," Nick offered, "When's the party?"

"Stop it," Judy smiled, examining a horse doll who wore a pink dress and a ridiculously long mane.

They spent a moment studying the toys in silence when a bunny passed them, her eyes going to Nick.

"Good afternoon, Officer," she nearly purred, stepping closer to his side.

"Hi," Nick replied, returning her smile. Beside him Judy watched the two.

"What brings you here," she asked, leaning forward in a flirty posture.

"Just browsing," he replied, leaning against the shelf, paws in his pockets.  
"Do you have kids," she asked.

Nick shook his head, "No, but I've never been against the idea." He glanced over at Judy but her attention was back on the toys.

The other bunny squealed a laugh, "I'll be sure to remember that. Say, did Johnny really get robbed?"

"Afraid so, we found some fur and we're going to get some testing done. But until then we're not sure who did it."

"Oh, that's _awful_ ," she practically moaned, leaning against him. The action surprised him, he wasn't used to such obvious flirting, but then he remembered that she _was_ a bunny. Suddenly a chirpy ring tone had the bunny pulling away and answering it. Whoever was on the line was talking loud and fast from what Nick could make out. She mouthed a goodbye to him before walking away.

Nick turned around (wishing _his_ bunny would flirt with him like that) but Judy had vanished.

Frowning Nick searched the store, finally finding her at the back, skimming through a coloring book.

"There you are," he said, walking over to her side.

"Hi," she said in a tone that was kind of cold. Nick blinked.

"Something wrong?"

She shook his head, "Just thinking."

"About," Nick coaxed.

"Gideon was right about you."

Nick nearly keeled over from those five words. He reached a paw out to a shelf stacked with crayons, steadying himself.

"What…" he grated, "…Did he say?"

Judy placed the book down and picked up another, "Ever since he met you he went on and on about how you're a flirt who just takes what he wants no matter the consequences and no matter who you hurt."

"And you believed him?"

"Not at first," she said before fixing him with a look he did not care for. "But I have been noticing how all the single girls in Bunnyburrow just can't keep their eyes off you and you were flirting with _Megan Jumper_ she's had more boyfriends than I have siblings."

"It was just a little harmless flirting; bunnies should be used to that."

She glared at him and Nick quickly tried to backtrack, "I-I mean not _you_ per say just random bunnies. I'd never assume you'd flirt with whoever whenever. I mean you're the only single girl in town who hasn't flirted with me."

"Why do you think that is," she suddenly demanded.

Nick's jaw slammed shut, unable to find a way to reply to that while Judy looked like she wished to take the words back.

Finally, his brain clicked: "Carrots…are you jealous?"

Judy's eyes widened and she suddenly grabbed an armful of coloring books, "These will do," she stated and started to fast walk down the aisle. But Nick wouldn't let her go so easily.

"Carrots," he stepped after her, trying to grab her paw to stop her. Judy tried to pick up her pace only to stumble over her own foot. She caught herself just in time but the coloring books scattered onto the floor. "Oh, great," she muttered, kneeling down to pick them up, Nick doing the same at her side.

"Carrots," he began softly but she was making a point not to meet his eyes. "Judy, look at me."

She did, if only glancing at him from the corner of her eye but it counted. Nick took a breath, "Do you like me?"

"So what if I do," she demanded, trying to pick up more coloring books, "I'm not the only one."

"But you're the only one whose opinion matters…to me, anyway."

Judy halted, one paw holding the books to her heart, the other resting on the floor only inches from his own. She was staring at him with those big beautiful eyes and he thought he'd turn to mush.

While Nick could hear other mammals and their children talking across the store the aisle they were in was deserted, they were all alone. Nick placed his paw over Judy's and he heard her breath catch but they didn't break eye contact.

"I like you, Cottontail," he breathed, with a half-lidded smile. "Couldn't you tell?"

"I just… I thought you acted like that with all girls."

"Oh, no Carrots," he leaned forward so their noses nearly touched, not unlike the first time they met. "You're special."

"Special," she breathed, her eyes dropping to his lips.

"Yeah, I like you, Cottontail. I've liked you since the very first time I saw you."

Judy's eyes slowly started to close and her lips were parting and Nick was leaning forward, his mind screaming this was it, _this was it_!

And then he heard a voice call out: "Judy!"

They broke away, Nick's fur standing on end and Judy's eyes were wide. She quickly looked away, picking up the rest of the coloring books and standing up just as Gideon appeared.

"H-Hey, Gideon," Judy stammered, smiling weakly at him.

He looked at her then to Nick who still sat on the floor, their eyes turning to slits as they glared at each other.

"Your pops just called," Gideon told her, turning his eyes back to her. "He said he was trying to call you but you weren't answering."

"Oh, no," Judy pulled out her phone and winced, "It was on silence. I didn't even know…"

"Want me to take you home," Gideon offered.

"No, that's okay," Judy assured him, heading down the aisle to the register. "I brought my dad's truck."

Nick picked himself up and followed the two, trying to keep himself from clawing Gideon's eyes out, but it wasn't an easy battle.

With the coloring books purchased Gideon hurried back to his bakery and Judy escorted Nick to his patrol car. Finnick was still inside, looking through a skimpy magazine while Johnny paced around the store like he had lost his purpose in life.

"You'll catch the criminal in no time," Judy assured Nick. He walked over and knocked on the glass, getting Finnick's attention. Nick pointed at his wrist and the smaller fox nodded before going back to the magazine.

"See you later, Carrots," Nick told her as he climbed into the patrol car. "I hope the birthday litter enjoy their presents."

"They will," Judy replied, her eyes on the bag in her paw. "They're easily pleased."

Nick looked at her; he could still feel her warm breath on his neck.

"But I do need to get going," she went on, "Gotta wrap these presents up and see what my dad wants."

"Uh-huh…"

Judy turned like she was going to walk away but then looked back at him, "Wanna know a secret," she asked, looking nervous.

"I always do," Nick replied, leaning out the window, ears perked to listen.

Judy leaned up and before Nick could blink, she kissed him.

When she pulled back she had an impish smile on her face, "Yes, I do like you." And then she was dashing off to her car.

"Why are you staring into space like a moron," Finnick asked a few seconds later as he walked out of the store, his brow furrowed as he looked at his partner.

Nick's lips pulled up into a huge grin and he started to chuckle, continuing to do so as Finnick climbed into the car, nor did he stop as they drove back to their house, but he finally stopped when they parked in the yard and Finnick smacked him.

.

Nick knew he shouldn't have, but he really _could not_ help himself

He walked into the Grey family bakery with the smuggest grin on his face. Darla Grey was no where to be found, but the fox he _was_ looking for was behind the cash register.

Gideon's 'welcome, customer' smile turned upside down as soon as he saw Nick.

"Can I help you," he asked as Nick strolled over to prop his arms on the glass counter.

"I just came to say hi," Nick replied sweetly.

Gideon only scowled, "Judy is home for her siblings' party," he replied.

Nick nodded, "I know, I came to see you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, she told me you were talking about me, _warning_ her about me."

Gideon shifted, "I'm trying to look out for her."

"By saying I'm a heartless player."

"Yes, and you don't seem too upset by it."

Nick's grin widened, "Take a _wilde_ guess as to why."

Gideon started at him for a long moment before his eyes widened and then he bared his fangs, "I told you to stay away from her."

Nick arched his brows, "I don't recall the part where I had to do as you say. Besides, _she_ kissed _me_."

"Because she doesn't know what you're really like. She thinks you're sincere!"

Those words made Nicks' smile slowly fade from his face, not because Gideon said them, but because they reminded him of past flings and how there were just that. Flings. But Judy…when he had first seen her 'fling' was not a word that had went through his head. And when she had kissed him…the last thing he had wanted was a day where she wouldn't do it again.

"Don't worry about her or me," Nick told the other fox.

"I'll stop worrying when you leave," Gideon snapped, turning to count the money in the cash register, "Which you will."

Nick wanted to argue but just then a customer showed up and he kept his mouth shut, walking out of the bakery. His fur itched and his blood boiled as Gideon's words ran over and over his head, it brought memories back that he didn't want to remember. And it brought up a point to prove. Gideon thought Nick wasn't worth Judy. He was going to prove him wrong.

.

"What," Judy asked, standing on her back porch while sugar-high bunnies screamed in excitement inside the house which had drowned out Nick's question.

He took a breath and repeated his question: "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Judy's eyes widened, this time hearing him perfectly fine, and then she smiled, "Okay, sure."

"Good question," Nick went on, "You see, Carrots-" He looked at her, "Wait, did you just say yes?"

She laughed, "I did. Was I not supposed to say yes?"

"I'd figure you'd put up more resistance," Nick replied honestly.

"I might have if you had asked me the first time we met," she admitted, "But you were a gentleman and waited and I appreciate that."

Nick didn't reply right away, coming to the realization he could've been dating Judy this entire time, but then he realized he was going on a date with her.

He grinned, "Great, I mean…yeah, that's me, a perfect gentleman. When are you free?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, I'm free tomorrow evening," she offered.

"Perfect, I'll pick you up at eight; we'll go out for a night time picnic. I'll plan everything."

She nodded, her eyes looking more dazzling than usual and Nick wondered if he could sneak a kiss. He stepped forward to do exactly that but then a voice from inside the house called out for Judy and she offered him a quick goodbye before dashing inside. Nick walked back to his car, his mind abuzz for what tomorrow night was going to bring.

.

"How do I look?" Nick strutted into the living room and struck a few poses for Finnick who sat in front of the TV that was playing a sitcom rerun.

The fennec fox looked him up and down with his usual grumpy expression before sniffing, "Couldn't get a tux?"

"I didn't pack one," Nick replied a little irritably, having never owned a tux in his life. Instead he was wearing his nicest everyday shirt and pants, going for a casual look. "Now what do you think?"

"You look fine, Nick," Finnick assured him turning his eyes back to the television screen. "Now go on that date you've been wanting since we got her and make good choices."

Nick rolled his eyes but knew that was the best he was ever going to get out of his partner; he walked out to the patrol car, the picnic basket sitting in the back seat and headed to the Hopps house.

Judy was already out on the porch waiting with a pretty white sundress that was decorated with pink flowers, Stu waited at her side and Nick summoned forth all his charm as he climbed out of the car.

Judy smiled and walked down the porch steps with her father at his heels.

"Is this dress alright," she asked, holding it up by her paws, "It's a picnic so I didn't want to wear anything too fancy but I didn't want to just wear my working clothes."

"You're beautiful," Nick said honestly and Judy smiled at him, her eyes darting to the ground in a shy manner.

Stu cleared his throat loudly and Nick met his stern gaze. "Good evening, sir."

"Hello, Officer," Stu replied. "Now, since you're a mammal of the law I can trust you won't get my daughter into any irresponsible shenanigans."

"Dad," Judy sighed, "We've talked about this, I'm an adult; you can trust me."

"And me," Nick added, "I assure you, Mr. Hopps; I'll not only treat your lovely little girl with the utmost respect but also make sure nothing bad happens to her, on my honor as a cop."

Stu stared at him for a few more seconds before finally nodding, he told Judy to keep her phone on her and to have a good night, and then he was walking back into the house.

"Sorry about that," Judy apologized to Nick as she sat in the passenger seat. "With all my other sisters either married or off to college I'm the oldest daughter at home so he tends to get overprotective."

"Don't worry about it," Nick told her.

"So where are we having this picnic?"

"When I first arrived I noticed this really nice hill, I thought it be the perfect place. You got a good view of the town, you can star-gaze; it'll be great you'll see."

Said hill was great. They sat at the top and Judy stared out at the lights of town in the faint distance while Nick pulled out a blanket and started laying down the food, which consisted of carrot sandwiches, fish sticks he had brought from the city, and blueberry pie.

"Classy," Judy grinned as she sat down beside him and picked up a sandwich.

"I try," Nick smiled. "So, is there anything about you I don't already know?"

Judy looked thoughtful as they ate (Nick ignoring the fish sticks in favor of the blueberry pie), her eyes on the checkered blanket she sat on.

"Let's see… When I was ten I explored this old shack down by the river, everyone said it was haunted."

"Is it," Nick asked, leaning back on his paws.

She shrugged, "Not totally sure. I heard some moaning and groaning but it's an old building, they make those kinds of sounds."

"I might have to check it out sometime," Nick replied. "But that was brace of you, and you know who admires bravery?"

"You," she guessed.

"Yes, but I was actually talking about the ZPD."

Judy frowned, turning her eyes away, "You aren't letting that go, huh?"

"I just don't see why you didn't try."

"I _did_ try," she told him. "But no one believed in me, everyone said I couldn't do it."

"You can't let anyone stop you like that," Nick insisted.

She smiled sadly, "Easier said than done. When you hear it all your life…you start to believe it. Plus, I'm only a bunny."

"And the sun is only a star," he replied. "Finnick is smaller than you and he did it. I refuse to believe you can't."

She stared at him, "You're a nice guy, Nick."

He smiled, "You're nice too."

Judy's eyes trailed away to look up at the stars up ahead. It was a beautiful night, not a cloud in the sky and the stars were shining like diamonds. She sat up and walked to the edge of the hill, lying down on the grass. Nick walked over to lie beside her.

"I was given a hard time too," Nick breathed, staring up at the sky. "Oh look, the little dipper."

"Why were you," Judy asked, "I'm sure you did great at the academy."

"I did," he replied. "I wasn't talking about the academy."

Judy gazed at him and then Nick grinned up at the sky and pointed, "I see a raccoon! Ha, ha, I've never done this before."

"Really," Judy replied, "Dad used to take me and my brothers and sisters out here all the time, always telling us stores about the constellations."

"Yeah, my parents weren't like that," Nick said, then immediately regretted it.

She looked at him, "What were they like?"

"You know…different."

"Can you define different," she asked.

"They were just like…like how everyone thinks foxes are, sneaky…untrustworthy."

Nick sat up, suddenly not liking where this was going.

"I'm sorry," Judy sat up as well. "But that doesn't mean you're like that."

Nick sometimes had to wonder. He had had his fair share of sneaky misadventures when he was younger. And before he decided to be a cop, he wasn't the best citizen of Zootopia.

Judy suddenly leaned forward, pressed up against his side and nuzzling into his neck. Nick's heart stuttered a bit and he returned the nuzzle. They spent a few moments in silence, breathing against each other's fur until Nick abruptly cleared his throat and pulled away.

"What's wrong," Judy asked, her ears lowering.

"Nothing," Nick replied, standing up and walking a few feet away. "I'll be okay."

"Nick," Judy breathed sadly, watching him with melancholy eyes.

"It's just…I didn't plan on opening up like that," he said, wrapping his arms around himself.

"But you still can anyway," Judy said, "I'll listen."

"I don't need pity," he replied a little sharper than intended.

Judy shook her head, "I don't pity you. Don't you remember what I said, Nick? I like you, which means I want to know more about you, both the good and the bad."

Nick stared at her, Gideon's words rolling through his head again; finally he forced himself to return to her side, sitting down with a sigh.

"Let's just say I was usually left at home. I never knew what my parents really got up to but I never wanted to ask. But despite that I ended up out on the street tricking mammals, I met Finnick around then and we became quite a team." He let out a humorous laugh.

"What made you become a cop," she asked quietly.

"A wolf who was a retiring cop, he let us go after he caught us at a con and inspired us to make a better life for ourselves. We decided to take his words to heart and why not be a police officer? We joined the academy and we trained and trained and here we are. When I got my badge I went to tell my parents but they had abandoned the house and I haven't seen them since." He took a deep breath to steady himself, "But I did it, I became a better guy even with a lot of mammals telling me I couldn't."

Judy watched him for a second as if waiting for more but Nick had shared enough to last him a long time. Finally she spoke, "You really are amazing."

Nick blinked, surprised, "Am I?"

"Of course," she responded, lying back down on the cool grass. "You're the coolest guy I know."

He grinned and leaned over her, "I'm flattered, Carrots. Now what do you plan to do with the coolest guy you know?"

She lifted her arms up, wrapping around his neck and bringing him down where she met his lips. Nick's eyes drifted shut as his larger body sprawled across her. His paws ran up her arms, across her shoulders, and then down her ribs, he could feel her heart pounding. Nick pulled his lips away to nuzzle and lick her neck, Judy's warm, panting breath against his ear as her grip tightened, his paws exploring her curves. She let out an adorable noise when he tugged her cottontail and he forced himself to pull back to ask a very important question. "Carrots…come to my place?"

She took a few moments to catch her breath before smiling flirtingly at him, "I'd love to."

Nick grinned.

 **Told you guys it would be longer. Here's hoping the third and final part will do well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three:

Nick woke up with messy fur and with great satisfaction.

He was lying on his stomach, arms under his chin. Judy, with lack of clothing was curled into his side with his tail wrapped around her in an almost protective way. Her chest rose and fell softly with each breath.

He smiled down at her, wanting to stay like this forever. Which was why, of course, his phone then decided to buzz.

Holding back an annoyed groan his arm stretched off the bed to his pants that lay wrinkled on the floor. He fished out his phone from the back pocket and checked his new message. It was from Finnick: **Getting lucky doesn't equal free day. Come 2 work.**

Nick rolled his eyes and sent a text back: **1\. U jelly. 2. Comin.**

He looked down at Judy, not happy to wake her up but not wanting to leave her without saying goodbye.

"Judy," Nick breathed in her ear, giving her shoulder a small shake. The bunny mumbled in her sleep before blinking her eyes open. When they landed on Nick she gave him a sleepy smile and his heart melted.

"I gotta go to work," he told her. "Finnick's lost without me."

"Okay," Judy started to get up, "Give me a moment to wake up."

"You can go back to sleep," Nick replied, rubbing his paw over her back. "Let's let _one_ of us sleep in."

She smiled down at him again before snuggling back into the covers. "You're the best."

Nick grinned before sliding out of the bed and heading to the shower, Judy already back to sleep.

Before Nick left he found Judy's phone next to her dress and quickly put his number in her contacts before heading outside. Finnick had taken the patrol car but Nick wasn't too bothered, it was a short walk to the office.  
Nick wasn't surprised to see nothing happening when he arrived at the office. Barbara was still on her computer and Finnick was still making Munch and Crunch cry over their cards.

The smaller fox sent him a look and Nick childishly stuck his tongue out before sitting down, wishing he was back in bed curled around Judy. But instead he pulled his phone out and waited for break.

When break came he got a message from an unknown number but he grinned, knowing exactly who it was: " **U think ur sneaky, slick?** "

He saved Judy's contact before texting back: " **Don't know. Do I have ur number**?"

He could feel Judy smiling as she read his text. He was about to text something hot and charming when Pines came out of his office and fixed the three cops in a glare. "Who wants to actually do they're job?"

"You have no idea, sir," Nick said as he lifted his paw into the air.

"Good, tonight you're doing a stake out at Johnny's store. The poor boy can't sleep in fear of his store getting robbed. He finally left me in peace when I promised a cop to guard it."

"When do you think that hair sample will return," Munch asked.

"Here's hoping tomorrow," Pines replied.

.

Nick examined Johnny's store, the shaking sheep at his side. A few customers were hanging around despite that the closing hour was near, either to get a little bit of excitement or to stare adoringly at Nick. But the fox didn't give anyone a glance as he walked around, making sure there wasn't any place for the thief to hide in the store, all the while his thoughts drifting to the pretty bunny he had spent the night with. He had sent a sexy joke about last night but she hadn't replied back yet, he was starting to worry that he had offended her.

But as Johnny shooed the remaining customers out and locked up he received a message, she enjoyed his joke and told him she would be busy and probably wouldn't be free until late tonight. Nick told her he was in a stake out and would be up all night if she decided to text.

Not thirty minutes later he heard a pounding at the glass door and nearly jumped out of his uniform. It was Judy, her paws on the glass, her face pressed up against the door, her eyes begging to be let in.

Nick pulled out the key Johnny had leant him and let her in, "I thought you were busy?"

"What's a little quilting," Judy panted, resting her hands on her knees as if she had ran all the way from her house. "My mother has dozens of daughters to help her; I need to experience a stake out." She stood up straight and pointed to a familiar golden sticker, "I'm a junior ZPD member after all."

 _If this bunny gets any cuter my heart might just burst_ , Nick thought to himself, smiling at her. "Well, if you're willing to stay all night I'd appreciate the company."

"No problem," Judy said, pulling out a twelve pack of soda from the shelf and sitting down on it. "No problem at all."

Nick locked the store back up before sitting on the floor next to her, leaning back against his paws. "So, how was your day?"

"Okay," she told him, "Just went home and helped around the house." She smiled softly at him, "Thanks for letting me sleep in; your bed's nice."

Nick grinned back, "Yeah, because _you_ were in it."

She giggled, and then looked around the store, "Do you think the thief will come back?"

"Probably not since we're here," Nick replied, looking around as well, "But this is mainly for Johnny's peace of mind."

"Poor guy, this has never happened before."

"Really," Nick looked at her, "Isn't there _ever_ any crime here?"

She shook her head, "No, not really. I guess that's why everyone likes it so much, it's safe and peaceful. I like it here but I always feel…trapped."

Nick's brow furrowed, "Trapped?"

"I just feel like I could be doing more," she continued, "Being a cop in a place as big as Zootopia that just sounds so amazing to me. And then I meet you," Judy looked at him, "You're living my dream and you're just…you're amazing you know?"

"Heh," Nick glanced away, feeling a embarrassed by the compliment, he could never get used to them. "If you say so."

The two talked about random things through the night, Judy sitting down on the floor to curl up into Nick's side who wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm glad I met you," Judy breathed into his fur.

He kissed the top of her head, "I am pretty great."

She giggled softly before going quiet, staring out at the dark store illuminated by the moon light. Her good mood seemed to have dampened and Nick frowned.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking…"

"About?"

"…I told Gideon Grey about us."

Nick was torn, on one side he really did not want to hear Gideon's name with Judy practically sitting on his lap. But on the other paw, there was an official 'us'.

"What did he say," Nick asked quietly.

"Nothing good," Judy said sadly. "He kept warning me about you." She curled deeper into Nick's side and a wave of protectiveness surged over him.

"Did he say something to you?"

"I just said-"

"Did he say something to _you_? Did he hurt your feelings, Carrots?"

"I think I hurt his," she admitted, her eyes downcast. "I think he has feelings for me."

"He does," Nick said, wondering if he should've kept his mouth shut.

"I never…I never knew."

"Do you," he cleared his throat, "Do you like him?"

Judy looked up to meet his eyes, "Not like I like you."

Nick smiled softly as Judy's eyes seemed to glow. Nick closed his own as she leaned up for a kiss.

.

Nick was glad Judy had kept him company otherwise the night would've been at total waste. Nothing had stirred that night in the store, the thief having not made himself known but at least nothing else was stolen.

Judy returned home and Nick went back to his place for some much needed rest, after chatting with Judy all night.

When he returned to the office Pines was waiting for him, a wide smile on the porcupine's face, "We got the results of the hair sample."

"And…?"

"It's weasel hair, and there's only one weasel in all of Bunnyburrow."

Pines, Nick, and Finnick, traveled out of town and to an old cabin out in the woods were a weasel named Travis lived. The two foxes followed their sheriff to the door where Pines knocked, his quills bushed up in excitement. Nick couldn't blame him, this was probably a historic moment there were living right now.

A skinny weasel in sloppy cloths opened the door, looking like he had just crawled out of bed.

"Sheriff," Travis yawed, scratching his belly, "What's up?"

"Travis, I'm gonna have to take you down to the station," Pines told him.

 _That_ made the weasel wake up, "For what?"

"You are under arrest for robbing Johnny's store."

Travis stared at them for three whole seconds before turning around and bolting. They stared after him for a moment before Nick jolted back to his senses and gave chase. He nearly tripped over the grubby furniture as he followed Travis through a dirty kitchen and out through a back door, where the weasel started to swerve through the trees. Nick did his best to keep up but Travis knew the lay of the land better than him and was faster as well. The weasel broke through the foliage to dash across the field, Nick tripping over a root and watching in helplessness as the weasel got farther and farther away, and then was tackled by a ball of gray fur.

Nick's eyes widened as Judy pinned Travis down, letting out a triumphant whoop. He climbed back to his feet and hurried over, Gideon, who had drove his delivery truck over, got out and ran to the rabbit's side.

"What are you doing," the two foxes asked Judy in unison.

"Gideon and I had just finished making a delivery when we saw you chasing Travis," Judy explained, "I figured he was the robber and decided to help."

"I didn't rob anybody," Travis insisted from under the rabbit.

Gideon looked at Nick, "I've known Travis since I was a kit, he's no criminal."

"Then why did he run away," Nick demanded.

"Because you were going to arrest me!"

"You could've told us that you didn't rob the store!"

"Oh yeah, cause you would've believed a weasel," Travis snorted in disbelief.

Nick grinded his teeth, "I am a fox you know. I think I can understand what it feels like to be treated as untrustworthy. But if I was innocent then I'd say I was, I wouldn't run away."

"Why is Travis the suspect anyway," Gideon demanded, while Judy stood up and helped Travis up who glared at her but didn't try to bolt again.

"We got the hair sample back from labs," he told Judy. "It was weasel hair. And I was told Travis was the only weasel in town."

"He's not-" Gideon began but bit his lip, Travis sent him a glare.

"He's not _what_ ," Nick and Judy spoke in unison, keeping their eyes on Travis who was fidgeting and looking ready to run again.

"You need to tell them, Travis," Gideon told his friend, "You said he wasn't going to cause trouble."

"Who," Nick demanded, turning his glare to Gideon.

But the husky fox's eyes stared at Travis who finally let out a defeated sigh. "My cousin just got out of jail…"

.

About thirty minutes later Nick drove Finnick and Judy down the road while Pines took Travis to the station for withholding knowledge of the crime, Gideon followed after his friend.

"Duke Weaselton," Nick read off his phone, having their old buddy Clawhauser sent them the file of the thief. "On the bright side he's a petty criminal, shop lifting, piracy, nothing dangerous."  
"What's the bad side," Judy asked, sitting between the two foxes.

" _Boring_ ," Nick and Finnick said simultaneously.

"Stick close to me, Carrots," Nick reminded her, "I don't think we're in trouble but if anything happens Pines will skin me."

"Especially since you smuggled her into this car in the first place," Finnick added, eyes on the road.

"Show him your sticker," Nick told her.

"Don't," Finnick snapped when Judy turned to the fox to do just that.

Duke Weaselton was hiding out in an old farm house, Finnick parked the car far enough to not be seen. He split up from Nick and Judy, heading to the back of the barn while Nick and Judy walked through the main entrance, Judy keeping close to the fox's side.

Inside the barn, hay was scattered on the floor, bails of it sitting on the top loft, the wood old and rotting. Nick decided that the skinny weasel could be hiding anywhere inside this barn, covered by hay, Judy started to rummage through the hay. She pulled out an empty soda can and showed it to Nick who nodded, beckoning her back to her side.

"Duke," Nick called out in the barn, "Duke Weaselton?"

Judy's ears perked up a moment later and she immediately rushed across the barn. Nick stared after her in shock.

She jumped at a large pile of hay and a split second before she landed a lithe shape rushed out of the hay and to a large weasel-sized crack on the wall.

"Stop," Nick ordered, pulling out his dart gun. But too late, Duke was out the barn. He heard a snarl and a tussle and knew Finnick had got him.

Judy hurried through the crack while Nick was forced to run out of the main entrance and around the barn. He found Finnick and Judy holding the struggling weasel down.

Nick hurried over, pulling out handcuffs, "Duke Weaselton, you are under arrest!"

.

Pines was nearly dancing as a glum Duke was put in the back of the patrol car, ready to go back to Zootopia to face the consequences of committing a crime during his parole. Travis got off with a night in jail and a warning.

Nick and Finnick were assigned to take Duke back to Zootopia before coming back. Even though the trip would only take a day he stilled wanted to tell Judy goodbye. So he and the rabbit stood beside the patrol car while Finnick and Duke waited inside it.

"You were amazing, Fluff," Nick congratulated her, leaning against the car.

Judy smiled, her paws resting behind her back, "All I did was tackle a couple of mammals to the ground, I used to do that to my brothers all the time."

Nick chuckled, "Well, I'll be back before you know it."

"I know, kind of wish I could tag along and see Zootopia." Her eyes got a far away look, "For a while, just imagine I'm a member of the ZPD."

"Funny you should say that," Nick began and pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, he unfolded it and handed it to her, "For you."

She stared at the paper in surprise, "Is this…"

"As much as I love Finnick I wouldn't mind trying a new partner out," he winked. "Fill that up and I could hand it to my chief with a few good words thrown in."

Judy's smile was full of delight and surprise, her eyes brimming with emotion; she wrapped her arms around Nick and nearly hugged the breath out of him. Nick ran his paws down her slim shoulders, his chest warm.

An impatient honk separated them and Judy quickly filled in the form (borrowing Nick's pen), and handing it back to him. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before jumping into the car and driving out of Bunnyburrow.

.

Handing Duke over to the ZPD was a simple affair, leaving Finnick to chat with Clawhauser (who was delighted to see him), while Nick handed Judy's form over to Chief Bogo.

"A rabbit, huh," the buffalo said, looking over the piece of paper.

"A fast, scrappy rabbit," Nick told him, "Determined and willing to serve." _Also adorable and perfect_.

"Hmm, and you want her to join?"

"After the proper training of course," Nick said, "Hopefully by the time she graduates the academy I'll be back in your good graces."

"I'm hoping her academy training won't take an eternity," Bogo replied sarcastically.

"Just give her a chance," Nick pleased, "If me and Finnick can graduate the academy so can she!"

Bogo looked him up and down, "All right, I'll cut you a deal, Wilde. Behave at Bunnyburrow, do your job and listen to Sheriff Pines and if this bunny graduates I'll offer her a spot on the precinct _and_ welcome you back."

Nick grinned, "You got yourself a deal, boss." He then dashed out before the buffalo could change his mind, beyond excited to tell Judy the good news.

.

"If I don't stop humming I'll claw your lungs out so you can't even breathe," Finnick growled at his partner.

"Woah, déjà vu," Nick replied, leaning back against his seat and resting his feet on the dash.

"You're excited to see your girlfriend after a whopping-what?-thirteen hours?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Nick replied, then grinned slyly, "Yet."

"Uh-huh," Finnick rolled his eyes.

Nick looked over at his friend, his expression turning serious, "Fin, you know I love you, right?"

Finnick stared at him before sliding farther away, "I don't like where you're going with this."

"A platonic love," Nick corrected. "You're like the brother I never had…but I think we should break up."

"And just like that you lost me," Finnick replied, "Congratulations."

"Well, Judy has got a chance to be in the ZPD," Nick began, "And I was thinking…or well, I was hoping…"

"You want your bunny to be your partner."

"I'm so glad you understand," Nick cried out in relief.

Finnick didn't reply but Nick's guilt didn't keep him quiet for long. "Forget I said anything."

"Don't get emotional, I'm not mad," Finnick replied with a smirk. "If you want her as a partner I don't mind going solo, or better yet find someone who's good at their job. But I am worried."

"Worried?" Nick echoed.

"I've never seen you fall so hard. And I just worry if that bunny will catch you."

.

After returning and telling Pines the mission was completed Nick headed out to hunt for Judy. He could only imagine how happy she would be when he told her the good news. They could hang out and eat during his break later too, and maybe she could spend the night at his place and they could have some 'fun'.

Nick's heart was pounding so hard, his smile hurting his mouth, and he almost past the Grey family's bakery without looking in.

But he did look in.

Judy and Gideon were sitting at a booth together, a half eaten pie between them. Judy had her paw on Gideon's shoulder as the fox spoke; Nick was unable to make out the words. Judy then rested her head against his shoulder, like she'd done to him so many times. She said something Nick didn't catch and then Gideon was pulling her into a hug and she was returning it.

Nick walked back to the station, his chest aching and his throat tight.

He was back with Finnick who was telling Munch about Zootopia while Crunch snored in his chair. Nick rested his head in his arms, trying to erase the image of Gideon and the bunny of his dreams from his mind.

He was so stupid, falling head over tail for her, helping her at her farm, giving her that sticker, pouring his heart out…and as soon as he was out of town she ran into the arms of another fox. He was so, so stupid.

"Oh, hello Miss Judy!"

Barbara's voice had Nick lifting his head up so swiftly he made Munch jump.

"Uh-huh, Mr. Wilde got back about an hour ago," the rabbit continued, "I'll get him."

A moment later Barbara walked into the room, "Nick, you have a visitor."

"I'm busy," he replied.

She frowned while Finnick looked at Nick with a keen stare but Nick kept his eyes on the table.

"But Miss Judy wanted-"

"I'm busy."

Her frown deepened but she finally nodded and walked out of the room, telling Judy he couldn't get out at the moment.

"She'll know you're lying," Finnick warned him.

"I'm not the only one lying," Nick replied with a quiet growl. Finnick's brow furrowed but he didn't say anything, which was good because Nick didn't want to speak anymore, a stone once again forming in his throat.

A couple of hours later Nick walked out of the station for his lunch break but his heart sunk when he saw who waited for him outside.

"Hi," Judy beamed, skipping up to him. Nick took a step back, trying not to flinch as she acted perfectly innocent.

"How did your trip go," she asked, following him as he walked.

"Fine," he said shortly.

"Barbara told me you were busy. Already have another case?"

"No."

Judy's pace slowed for a moment, thrown off by his cold attitude before hurrying after him.

"What did your chief say about my form," she asked.

Nick stopped in his tracks and stared down at her, horror making his heart stutter. Was that it? Was that all this was? Right from the beginning, had she just been using him to get in good with the ZPD?

"Nick, what's wrong," Judy asked in concern, _false_ concern.

"I need to go," Nick barely held back his growl as he continued onward into town.

"Nick," Judy kept pace with him. "Talk to me."

"I would if I wanted to," he hugged.

Judy's brow furrowed, "What? Do you just not want to be around me anymore?"

Nick kept walking, not looking at her.

"…I see." Judy stopped as Nick kept walking, putting more and more distance between them. When he looked back for just a moment he saw her ripping her Junior Officer sticker off her shirt and letting it fall to the ground.

.

It was really hard to bury yourself in your work when there was barely any work to do. Nick spent most of his time at his house or the station. When he was at home he watched TV or took naps, when he was at the station he messed with his phone or played cards with the guys.

Judy didn't try to visit him again and Nick guessed she was spending all her time with Gideon, thinking that made his blood boil and he had to coach himself not to go to the bakery and strangle Gideon.

Finnick kept his mouth shut about the whole thing but Nick could see he was hungry for some answers. The fennec fox finally snapped when he and Nick went for a donut and coffee run.

The only place open that early in the morning was the Grey family bakery and Nick tried to stay outside but Finnick dragged him in.

Inside Gideon was at the cash register and immediately glared at Nick which surprised him; he expected a triumphant smirk now that Judy was his.

Finnick, sensing the tension, quickly made his order, Gideon told them to wait before walking into the back. The two foxes sat in a booth, Nick immediately pulling out his phone to distract himself. But Finnick showed no mercy.

"Please tell me that fox isn't going to spit in our coffee."

"Why would he?" Nick asked, keeping his eyes on the screen, "He won."

The bell jingled and Nick almost hid under the table as he caught a gray furred figure at the corner of his eye. But he kept still, _he_ wasn't in the wrong, _he_ didn't play with someone's feeling for a shot at a job.

"Gideon," Judy called out, "I'm here."

"I'll be out in a sec," he called back.

It was then Judy looked around the shop and spotted them, her eyes widened upon spotting Nick before they narrowed, shining with venom that nearly made Nick flinch.

Meanwhile Finnick looked back and forth between the two, obviously trying to figure out the story just by looking at them.

Gideon walked back in carrying the coffee and donuts, Finnick got up and Nick forced himself to follow. Judy stepped back to let them pay but even when Nick wasn't looking at her he could feel her presence like electricity and God, did he miss her.

Gideon walked out from behind the counter and Judy moved over to his side, she mumbled something to him Nick couldn't hear and he nodded, smiling gratefully at her and Nick stormed out of the bakery, Finnick chasing after him.

"Oh my God," the fennec fox gasped as they walked back to their car. "I actually jinxed you two. What will I do with this newfound power?"

"She lied to me," Nick said flatly, hating how broken his voice sounded, it reminded him how broken the rest of his body felt.

Finnick climbed into the driver's seat and gave him a sympathetic look. Nick leaned against the window; he could still see the two talking in the bakery, Gideon's paw on her shoulder. Finnick turned the key and started to drive.

"I saw her with Gideon when I came back," Nick continued. "They were hugging and it…it really hurt."

Finnick made an understanding noise and Nick wondered how pathetic he looked.

"I fell in love with her."

He could feel Finnick's surprised eyes staring at him and with horror Nick realized his eyesight was blurring up. But he kept talking anyway, "I fell…and she didn't catch me."

.

Nick was chewing on a donut back at the station, still feeling raw from shedding tears and admitting his feelings. Finnick hadn't said anything about it and Nick was grateful for that. But he was mad at his stomach for making him eat a Grey family donut.

Munch and Crunch were wisely avoiding Nick's obvious bad mood. Pines was as usual up in his office.

Barbara chose then to walk in, carrying a large card. She placed it on the table and Nick saw it was a get well card.

"Can you boys sign this," she asked them, opening the card to see names were already on it, he flinched when he saw Judy's name.

"Who's it for," Crunch asked.

Barbara rolled her eyes before pulling out a pen, "Do none of you listen? Poor Darla Grey just had surgery."

Nick stared at her, "Surgery?"

"She had been feeling sick so she was sent to the hospital the day you two took Weaselton to Zootopia. Poor dear had to get a kidney removed but she's doing better and will be coming home soon. Miss Judy dropped this off for us to sign."

"Judy?" Nick echoed.

Barbara nodded, "She's so sweet; she's been helping out at the bakery and being a good friend to Gideon."

Nick glanced at Finnick who was already looking at him.

"But I must say she looked like she didn't have a friend in the world when she brought me this. Like her heart had just been broken."

Nick stood up so suddenly the rest of the room jumped.

"Is she still here?" Nick demanded.

Barbara warily shook her head, "She said she needed to go home for a bit and would be back for the card later."

Nick dashed to the door, stopped, turned around and signed the card and ran outside. "I'm borrowing the car!"

Nick broke the speed limit driving to the Hopps home; bunnies were already out in the yard, playing.

He parked and jumped out of the car, heading to the porch after giving the watching kids a quick nod. He knocked frantically and Bonnie Hopps looked startled to see him.

"Officer Wilde? What's wrong?"

"I need to tell Judy I love her."

Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head, "O-Oh. Well um…she's out on the back porch peeling potatoes."

Nick hurried around the house and there she was, sitting on a stool in the outfit she wore the very first time they met, and she was still just as beautiful.

"Judy," he called, stepping forward.

Her ears perked up and she turned to see him, she scowled and dropped the half-peeled potato back in the bucket.

"Go away," she said, standing up.

"Please, let me explain," Nick begged.

She held up her paw, "Oh you don't have to explain. I get it. You got what you wanted from the pretty dumb country bunny and ditched her as soon as you could."

Nick flinched, his heart aching. _That's_ what Judy had been thinking all this time? That he had used her?

Judy turned to walk back inside, "Go away, Nick."

"No," Nick hurried over and grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Please, listen to me."

Judy whirled on him, "No! Gideon was _right_ about you! He warned me but I didn't listen and fell in-" she stopped, biting her lip. She looked down and started to sob quietly, her shoulders shaking.

Nick held out his paws but she stepped away from his touch, he dropped his arms to his sides.

"I saw you with Gideon."

She sniffled, "What?"

"When I came back I saw you with Gideon and he hugged you and it…it scared me. I didn't know about his mother…I thought you just used me to get in good with the ZPD."

The words had left his mouth for only a second before Judy tackled him, making him fall onto his tail. He stared in shock as she pounded her fists into his chest (though not hard enough to do any damage), all the while sobbing.

"You dumb fox! You dumb, stupid, thick-headed fox! Why didn't you say something? Why wouldn't you talk to me?! Didn't you realize how I felt, making me think I just a quick, easy fling all the while I took it seriously?!"

Nick wrapped his arms around her and she fell against his chest, sobbing brokenly.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into her ear. "I should've said something but I was scared… I've never fallen in love before."

Judy stilled for a moment before breathing out an almost relieved sigh before she wrapped her arms around him, clinging to him.

Nick smiled softly to himself. The aching in his chest was finally gone, replaced by warmth only this little bunny could ever bring.

.

Nick smiled up at the stage, his eyes moist and heart pounding as Mayor Lionheart gave the newest ZPD member her official badge.

Judy smiled out at the crowd, her fellow cops, family members, and friends (including Gideon and the now fully healed Darla) cheering for her.

Nick stood at the front row, admiring her new uniform that fit her perfectly. Behind him stood Finnick with his brand new partner, a pretty lioness and one of the most successful cops in the force, Finnick was not complaining about the partner change.

Everyone threw their hats into the air as Judy jumped off the stage and raced over to her mate, wrapping her arms around him.

Nick returned the hug, "You look beautiful. How do you feel?"

"Amazing," Judy gushed, tears prickling her amethyst eyes as she lovingly gazed at him. "Thank you, Nick. For everything."

"You're thanking me for being right?" he asked with a grin, "I knew you were police material as soon as I saw you."

She buried her head into his chest with a laugh, "Yes, yes you did. Speaking of, would you like to go get some blueberries after this?"

Nick grinned excitedly at his perfect little bunny, "I was wondering if you'd never ask."

 **Thanks for the surprisingly swift popularity to this AU and I hope you are all satisfied with the ending. If you have the time check out The Lucky Charm and look forward to two new stories that I think you guys will all enjoy.**


End file.
